A Hard Road
by OzzieAlThor
Summary: A young man's experience with the Black Tower and how it affects his life... (r/r)


A Hard Road...  
  
Chapter 1: Peace  
  
  
The sky was blue and cloudless over the Cairhien sky. The plains were full of lush Elm trees and there was a gentle breeze that blew across the plains and the tress and grass gently swayed from side to side in a flowing motion. There was a well beaten path through it all where the wear and tear of many carts and horses had beaten out the grass, but even that just made the view look better. The air was fresh and it certainly wasn't hot, nor was it cool. A perfectly pleasant day.  
  
iOr at least it would if this bloody wagon would quit jumping around./i  
  
Over the horizon a small, rickety traders wagon was being pulled by 2 horses at a slow and steady pace. The cart, as long and as wide as 2 men, was full of blankets, pots, and all kinds of trinkets. The driver was an older looking light-haired man, dressed in a plain blue tunic with an insignia of an eagle on the breast of it. At the end of the cart was a young man in a light green tunic with a bit of lace on the edge, his boots were leather and the belt holding up his brown trousers was shiny and black. There was a large leather scrip which also had the insignia of an eagle on it beside the man jumping along with him at every bump the wagon hit. He was tall, although you couldn't tell since he was sitting and his broad shoulders were an impressive sight. The driver of the wagon called back with a bit of trepidation in his voice, "Master Ozel, I apologize for the rough ride."  
  
Ozel looked back at the man with contemption in his deep blue eyes. "Could you just keep this thing STEADY Jarek? I am sick of bouncing around like a babe on his father's knee!" Ozel turned back and looked out across the field not really seeing the landscape or appreciating its beauty but seeing where he could build another trading business. There wasn't much Ozel saw that didn't eventually look like profit to him. iI could set up shop right in that little clearing over there, bloody Camelyn people need more soap anyway. /i  
  
"How long to this 'Black Tower' Jarek?", Ozel asked ,"I am growing tired of this wagon."  
  
i"Then bloody walk you spoiled little brat"/i, was what Jarek wanted to say, but considering the wife and children at home waiting for his return and the fact he would lose business with Laram if he started upsetting Ozel, he said "We are almost outside the city gates now Master Ozel. The Tower is a short way away from the city. We shall be there very soon." iYour just lucky I haven't taught you a lesson or 2 about manners./i  
  
Ozel could barely keep his temper down with the bloody insolent man. iProbably never worked hard a day in his life./i Ozel on the other hand believed he had worked hard for what he had. From spending his youth with the Tairien Guards, learning the sword and how to use his hands and feet to defend himself, to learning the trading business with his father Laram Rachan, even learning how to sew properly from his mother , Ozel believed he had worked harder than anyone he had ever met - save his parents - and that entitled him too .. well, anything he wanted.  
  
iAnd now I am going to this flaming "Dark Tower". Why did that Mazrim fellow have to disrupt my life?/i  
  
~~Ozel walked into the front room of his house fresh from his sword practice with the local guard. The house itself was large with 3 rooms on the first floor that were adjoined with the front room. The front room itself was well beautiful with a large purple tapestry that covered one wall and an oak table with 4 solid oak chairs in the center. Sitting on one chair was his father and across from him was another man that Ozel had never met before. The man had dark eyes and even darker hair. His face seemed hard as stone and his eyes were .. like looking at death. Ozel shivered at that thought. The man was wearing a black outfit, everything he had was black from his boots to his gloves lying in front of him on the table. Laram motioned Ozel over to a chair and Ozel sat down.  
  
Laram looked at the man and said "This is my boy Ozel. Good and strong is my boy. Maybe you could use him?" The man looked at Ozel then back at his father and said, "At the Black Tower we use all that would serve the Dragon. I must leave now Laram, the world waits for no man. Peace be with you sir." The man got up to leave and turned to Ozel. "And Peace be with you sir, I hope to see you at the Tower soon.". And with that the man walked out the door and headed down the street.  
  
Ozel looked over at his father and asked "Who was that, sir?" "That was a man named Marzim Taim, Ozel", remarked Laram, "He seems to be recruiting people for a 'Black Tower' for, of all things, MALE Aes Sedai! How preposterous!" Ozel looked at his father questioningly and Laram said with a hearty laugh, "He asked about you and I told him you would be MORE than willing to show up and join. AH, get that look off your face boy, You know I have a plan." Ozel started, " But sir.." and then got a look at his father's face which didn't look to pleasant at the moment and stopped. NO ONE questioned Laram Rachan. "Listen Ozel, to get into this 'Black Tower' you have to be able to do something called Channeling or something, the point is that we both know you cannot do anything like what he's talking about, but what you CAN do for me is set up a trading post in the area and be a direct seller to this 'Black Tower'. You have been asking to be given more responsibility. Here it is."  
  
Ozel thought over what his father said.. iMy own trade post! He has been promising me that for months now! But what if I CAN channel, wouldn't I go mad? Ah, if I could channel I would have by now. My own post, Now I'll prove to everyone what I'm worth!/i  
  
Ozel looked up at his father and smiled, "Sounds like a good plan sir." And then added in a deep voice mimicking his father, "If there's money, the Eagle is already there." Laughing, Laram threw an arm around Ozel and they walked out of the house together~~~  
  
"Master Ozel?"  
  
Ozel continued to stare out at the field, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Master Ozel?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. yes Jarek?"  
  
"We have arrived at the Black Tower, Master Ozel."  
  



End file.
